


Starry Night

by Gamergirl_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_Princess/pseuds/Gamergirl_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly drabble I wrote in class today about a little date under the stars~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of using the default Corrin, I used my MU Nessa, in case anyone was curious~

“Rhajat, I’m just not seeing it.” 

“Look closer, Nessa. It’s right in front of you.”

“But I don’t- Oh!” 

“I told you.” 

“Yes, I see it now! It’s the big dipper!” Nessa exclaimed, pointing upwards into the starry night sky. Rhajat chuckled in amusement, watching her wife stargazing with a certain flair of awe in her visible red eye. 

“I never knew you were so interested in the stars,” Rhajat remarked. Nessa turned to her wife, her light pink hair spilling over her shoulder. 

“Oh, of course I am! Stars are so beautiful,” she said, and then gave her wife a sly smile. “I’m surprised you didn’t know that about me, considering you used to stalk- I mean watch my every move.” 

“You say that as if I don’t do that now,” Rhajat said in amusement. “Besides, I never watched you at night. I was too busy with my spells to watch you then.” 

“Oh, but you had no issues coming to the bath house every night.”

“It was only a mere coincidence that we bathed at the same time.” 

“Sure it was,” Nessa giggled, letting out a comfortable sigh as she rested her head on Rhajat’s shoulder. She gazed up at the sky with a gentle smile, snuggling close to her wife as a cold breeze made its way through. 

“I actually used to do a lot of stargazing as a child,” she says. Rhajat wrapped her arm around Nessa, holding her close. 

“You did?” she says. Nessa nodded, snuggling her head back into Rhajat’s shoulder. 

“Yes. The tower I lived in had a nice view of the night sky,” she answered. “Usually when the overcast Nohrian skies have wasn’t so thick, you could see the faint lights from the stars. It wasn’t much, but it was still nice to look at.”

“I see.”

“In Hoshido, it’s so different. The skies here are so clear and open, and there are so many stars in the sky. It’s so calming to look at.”

“Mhm,” Rhajat hummed. Nessa looked up at her wife again, her chin resting on the edge of her shoulder. 

“What about you?” she asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Where you grew up- your deeprealm. What were the night skies like there?” she wondered. Rhajat thought for a moment, letting out a gentle sigh. 

“My deeprealm didn’t have stars in it,” Rhajat replied. Nessa lifted her head off of her shoulder, her expression slightly confused. 

“It didn’t?”

“Nope, not a single one. The sky was just very dark, even the moonlight was very dim. Nights in my realm were almost pitch black, it was hard to look outside and see anything.” 

“Wow,” Nessa replied, astonished. She giggled, causing Rhajat to give her a confused look. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I just can’t help but think about how fitting that was for you,” she said. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well… it sounds so dark and gloomy, which is so much like you,” Nessa replied, before blushing furiously. “I mean, n-not that you are always gloomy, I didn’t mean it in that way-” She was cut off when Rhajat’s finger gently placed itself on her lips. 

“Calm down Nessa, I know what you meant. And you are right,” replied the spellcaster. “To be quite honest, I prefer the gloom of my deeprealm nights. They were very peaceful in their own way, and honestly the less light the better.” Rhajat lowered her finger from Nessa’s face, only to reveal a small, pouty frown from her wife. 

“So… You don’t like stargazing?” she asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Rhajat giggled softly, cupping Nessa’s cheek in her hand. 

“Just because I prefer a gloomy, starless night doesn’t mean that I don’t like stargazing. With you anyway,” she says with a slight smirk on her face. She placed a gentle kiss on Nessa’s lips, pulling the princess beside her once again. Nessa smiled, snuggling her face into the crook of Rhajat’s neck.

“Good, because I love spending this time with you, Rhajat.”

“I do too, Nessa.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Then the two laid back in silence, gazing quietly into the starry night sky.


End file.
